


The Start of Something

by Lazchan



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like the early what-if days because we really have no material. I did notice in the Movie Wars/Core movie with OOOs at how different the office looked years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

When Narumi Sokichi approached Hidari Shotaro to offer him an apprenticeship in the Narumi Detective Agency, it was one of the best days of Shotaro's life. This was the man that he had admired since he was a kid—that awesome sort of guy that ran straight into danger to protect others. He was truly a smooth, tough guy and Shotaro wanted to be just like him.

He hadn't expected to be offered a place to stay—he hadn't known that the detective would have noticed his lack.

 _Well, he is a detective,_ he reasoned to himself. _Of course he'd notice._

"It's not much," the detective shrugged offhand, tossing his hat to the side. He gestured to the small bed in the corner of the office. It was rigged with a curtain for a modicum of privacy. Shotaro felt his throat close up and he pushed back decidedly unmanly tears of gratitude. "But you can stay here."

Shotaro nodded quickly, setting his bag of clothing on the bed. "Ah…thanks," he said quickly and wondered if it was acting too much like a kid to show his enthusiasm. "It's really great," he smiled brightly up at Narumi.

"Easier this way," the man grunted, but he smiled a little himself.

Shotaro's sharp eyes had noticed the hasty rearranging of the office—he had been in the place before, after all—and he bit back that particular observation. It was clear that Narumi wanted to make it seem as if it was nothing important, that he did nothing special—and that was fine with Shotaro.


End file.
